


Twelve Hour Shift

by SassySnowperson (DramaticEntrance)



Series: Choices and Changes [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cassian does not know what to do with his emotions, Fluff, M/M, mentions of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/SassySnowperson
Summary: Cassian Andor is six hours in on a twelve hour shift when he realizes he knows exactly who just wheeled into his operating room. He hasn't seen Bodhi Rook for years, but he knows this; Bodhi Rook was supposed to be safe.A quick prompt fill on tumblr:“i’m a nurse and oh my god what happened why are you here i can’t lose you a second time” au





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misskatieleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/gifts).



> This was written for [misskatieleigh](http://misskatieleigh.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr in response to the following prompt: _“i’m a nurse and oh my god what happened why are you here i can’t lose you a second time” au_
> 
> Prompt comes from [this lovely list of prompts.](http://cometlesbian.tumblr.com/post/129828512806/reunited-aus)

* * *

Cassian was six hours in on a twelve hour overnight ER shift. His feet hurt, his back ached, and the only food he had managed to eat was a muffin in between running from getting the overdose patient (female, 35, Caucasian; vomiting, UI indicates alcohol and ecstasy) to detox and the concussion patient (Male, 88, Hispanic; fall with head injury) to the MRI machine. 

He was having the time of his life. He asked for overnights and fought any attempt to transfer him out of ER. He’d been doing the work for five years now and was good at his job. He could have whatever shift he wanted. But he liked the chaos, the energy, shifting into “go” mode and not stopping until, worn out and exhausted, his shift was done.

It was why he had made a good cop, back in the day. On top of that he liked saving lives. That had also made him a good cop, back in the day. Until it hadn’t. 

Cassian was saved from his nearly maudlin thoughts by an alert coming over the intercom, “Male, abdominal GWS, report to Operating Room 3.” Cassian finished scribbling his chart notes, ran to OR 3, and scrubbed up.

“What have we got?” Cassian said, looking over at Chirrut, who had soap up to his elbows. 

“Male, late-twenties, sustained abdominal gunshot wound, suspected gang activity, Dr. Malbus is prepping for surgery.” 

Cassian nodded. The patient was wheeled past, into the room, and Cassian saw him for the first time. 

Cassian stopped scrubbing and froze, the scalding hot water pouring over his hands unnoticed. Cassian’s entire world focused in on the face of the young man lying sedated on the table. 

_Rook._

No. That can’t be right. He shouldn’t. Not with gang activity. He had gotten out of Eadu. Cassian had made sure of that. The last thing he did before he left the force, _he had gotten Rook out._

“Andor!” Chirrut said, ramming his shoulder against Cassian’s. Cassian looked over at Chirrut, who was looking at him with undisguised worry. “Lost you for a moment there. You know the patient?”

“I thought I did.” Cassian shook his head, deep furrow forming in his forehead as anger rose inside of him. “But he’s here with a gunshot wound so apparently I did not.” 

Chirrut stared at him for a moment. “You’re off this one,” he finally said. “Get Padme in here, go cover whatever she was doing.” 

Cassian glared, opened his mouth to argue, but Chirrut continued softer, “You nearly took a layer of skin off your hands while staring at him. Whoever he is, he can’t afford you freezing. I’ll take good care of him, and Baze is the best. Now go get me a second assisting nurse.” 

Cassian nodded, and with one final look at Rook, left.

* * *

Cassian was ten hours in on his twelve hour shift when Chirrut tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up from his patient’s chart (Male, African-American, 67; complaints of shortness of breath) and saw Chirrut smiling. 

“Your mystery man is out of surgery. He’s in recovery now, prognosis is good.” 

Cassian grunted and went back to his chart. He tried to ignore the uncoiling of stress in his shoulders.

* * *

Cassian was twelve hours in and done with his shift. He clocked out and made a break for his car when his escape was interrupted by a large bouquet of flowers. Chirrut looked out from behind them, grinning. 

“You shouldn’t have.” Cassian managed, perplexed. 

“He’s in room 203. Go check on him. You’ll just be stressed out if you don’t.” 

Cassian didn’t bother trying to deny that he knew who “he” was. He also didn’t bother arguing with Chirrut. Chirrut had been swing shift supervisor for as long as anyone in the hospital could remember and he did right by his nurses. He also took no bullshit. If he thought Cassian should go visit, well, Cassian was going to go visit.

Cassian grabbed the flowers and muttered something unflattering. He would do it, but he wouldn’t be happy about it. 

His bravado lasted until he stood outside room 203. He looked down and saw the bouquet trembling in his hands. ‘Fuck.’ He had no right to be this shaken. It was just the adrenaline rush of the shift cooling down.

Cassian took a deep breath and opened the door. 

Rook looked better. Still paler than he should be, but there was some color returning to his golden brown skin. His breathing was deep and steady, and the machines were beeping in all the right ways. 

Relief flooded through his system and Cassian collapsed into the chair next to him, barely managing to put the bouquet on the side table as he went. Without even thinking he reached out and grabbed Bodhi’s hand, some strange emotion welling up in his chest. Careful of the IV line, he ran his thumb over Bodhi’s knuckles. 

‘When did he become Bodhi,’ Cassian wondered to himself. He tried to remind himself he was still mad. Furious. Bodhi had gotten out of Eadu, out of the Imp’s and there was no good reason he should be back in some Imp’ gang war. 

Unfortunately, any anger was short-lived next to the relief that he was alive. Cassian kept his grip on Bodhi’s hand and rested his head on Bodhi’s bed, looking up at Bodhi’s face. He looked peaceful.

* * *

The next thing Cassian was aware of was someone petting his hair. Cassian’s eyes snapped open to see Bodhi’s amused face looking down at him. Bodhi’s fingers carefully combed through Cassian’s hair. 

“This is a nice surprise,” Bodhi said, voice almost a whisper, “I should get shot more often.” 

Cassian growled, “No!” and shot back upright. Bodhi’s hand fell back to the bed. 

Bodhi gave Cassian a flat look. “I was obviously joking. But, just in case you need to hear it, ‘No, Cassian Andor, I have no desire to get shot another time.’” 

“You shouldn’t have gotten shot the once! You turned state’s evidence, you were in witness protection, you were out.” Cassian spat the words at Bodhi. 

 

Bodhi’s eyes flashed. “You. You left the force. I tried to get in touch, you know. Imagine my surprise when I was informed that my ‘handler was unavailable’ and ‘on indefinite leave.’ I hardly see why you care if I went back.”

“I’m not losing you again!” Cassian snarled. “You came to us with evidence and the DA held it over you. Forced you right back into that nasty Scarif turf war. I watched how close that explosion came to you. You were caught in the rubble - I thought you were dead!” 

Cassian was breathing heavy as he looked at Bodhi. 

Bodhi looked up at him with his lips parted. He looked...surprised. 

Cassian looked away, embarrassed after that rush of emotion. He continued, because he had to get it all out. “I resigned my commission the same day. When I found out that you had lived, that they pulled you out...I used what connections I had left to make sure Mothma honored her deal with you. To get you to safety.” Cassian’s face screwed up and his voice broke, “Guess we can see how well that worked out.” 

“Hey,” said Bodhi, and a hand reached up to touch his chin, turning Cassian’s face back toward Bodhi. Once Cassian met his eyes Bodhi lowered his hand, holding him in place only by the strength of his gaze. “I’m right here. I’m alive, I’m safe, and I didn’t get shot because I went back to the Imps. Mostly. It’s complicated.”

“God, Rook, does OpSec mean nothing anymore?” A voice cut in from behind Cassian. Long habit straightened his spine as he turned, eyes widening. 

Leia Organa, Police Chief of the 23rd, marched into the room. She gave a quick nod to Cassian. “Andor. Lovely scrubs. Get out.” 

Bodhi turned to Leia. “No. It’s visiting hours. He’s visiting. Erso saw the whole thing, if you need a report right this second take hers.”

Leia folded her arms, leaning against Bodhi’s bed. A smile twitched around the corners of her lips. “Pain in my ass, Lieutenant. This isn’t an official visit. Just a congratulations on not being dead.” Leia looked down at Cassian, and flattened her lips, “You didn’t hear it from me, but Krennic is in custody, and we’re unraveling the whole damn organization. Good work.”

Apparently saying all she intended to, Leia strode out again. 

Cassian watched her leave, before slowly turning back to Bodhi. Cassian stared at Bodhi. As he did, a small smile twitched at the corner of Bodhi’s mouth. 

“You’re a cop?!” 

Bodhi grinned. “Undercover. A damn good one, too, apparently.” 

Cassian spluttered and Bodhi reached his hand up again. He ran his fingers over Cassian’s cheek. “A while ago I was in a lot of trouble. I met an officer who listened to my story and said, ‘I can help.’ It changed my life. I wanted to do the same thing for somebody else.” 

Bodhi’s fingers drifted down, stopping on Cassian’s lips. “That’s the official version. I leave out the part where the officer was the sexiest goddamn thing I’ve ever seen and our chemistry was off the charts. He was a professional though. Never went anywhere.” 

Cassian felt Bodhi’s fingers drum against his lips, “I hear he left the force, though. Wouldn’t be any conflict of interest to see him now. I wonder if he ever thinks about me.”

Bodhi’s hand drifted away from his lips, down the line of Cassian’s neck. Cassian grabbed at Bodhi’s hand, and held it against his chest. He opened his mouth, started, swallowed, then finally choked out, “All the time.” 

Bodhi’s smile radiated across his face. He flattened his fingers against Cassian’s chest, before making a fist and tugging Cassian closer by the front of his scrubs. “I feel like we’re about five years overdue on a first kiss.”

Cassian let himself be drawn up out of the chair and then tugged down to Bodhi. Cassian’s heartbeat stuttered faster and faster in his chest as he got closer. He reached his free hand up to brush at Bodhi’s hair, carefully pulling the strands out of his face. Finally, after an eternity of anticipation, he pressed his lips to Bodhi’s. 

It felt like coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun break from the more serious/long-form stuff I'm doing. But, just in case anyone is curious, here's the background I have: 
> 
> Baze and Chirrut are absolutely a married doctor/nurse team who really shouldn't be working together but have both been working in the hospital so long that the overnight shift would fall apart without them. So as long as they aren't too blatant about things, admin leaves them alone.
> 
> Five years ago Bodhi was a runner for the local street gang, the Imps. They mostly had done drugs and light weaponry, but the gang had started shipping in some heavy weapons and Bodhi wanted out. Cassian (who worked the gangs task force) picked him up as an informant and there was UST pretty much right away. Administration screwed Bodhi over, though, and he had to go back in undercover. Nearly got blown to bits. Cassian was very mad. 
> 
> Bodhi got recruited back to the police force after finishing his bachelor's degree, which he was able to do with the help he got from his plea deal. Bodhi had some time to think about what he wanted from life, and he realized he wanted to make sure that the Imps were shut down once and for all. 
> 
> Bodhi's current partner is Jyn Erso.


End file.
